parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures Of A Very Brady Sequel
Blake Foster's Adventures of A Very Brady Sequel is another upcoming new movie by TheCartoonMan12 and Jimmyandfriends. Plot Like its lively predecessor, Kids World's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie, this mild comic send-up takes its characters and situations from the popular family sitcom of the 1970s, The Brady Bunch. Set in the '90s, it is filled with in-joke references to American pop culture. However, one need not be familiar with the original series in order to enjoy this film. Bad guy Trevor Thomas (Tim Matheson) is posing as supermom Carol Brady's long-dead first husband Roy Martin. He claims to have been amnesiac and made unrecognizable by plastic surgery after suffering disfiguring injuries, but in truth, he is on the hunt for a very valuable artifact, an ancient Chinese horse carving which Roy sent to his family from the field. Because of the family's sheer niceness, they could never imagine such deception, and husband Mike Brady (Gary Cole) welcomes him into their midst. This causes Roy no end of frustration, as not only must he live with this incredibly sweet and cheerful family while he searches for the carving, but he must endure having his ill-tempered sarcastic jibes go completely unrecognized. When Carol (Shelley Long) is kidnapped, the whole family goes a-hunting with Blake Foster and his friends, Winnie The Pooh, Maclom, Stephanie, Oliver, Max Keeble and the rest of their friends are back. Trivia *Oliver, Maclom, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, DJ, Stephanie, Tanner, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Judy Moody, Casper, Wendy, Leo Little, Amy, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Madeline and her friends, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Ben Hilton, Jamie,Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Dennis The Menace and his friends, Becky O'Shea and her Little Giants' Friends Ash and his Friends, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Godzilla and his Friends, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Earl and his Family, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Vanhouten, Alex Whitney, Yakko and his Sibblings, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, Matt Metalgarurumon, Billy, Ttark, Laura Powers, Bloom and her friends, Chaintlceer and his Friends, Ariel and her Friends and Family, Genie, Littlefoot and his Friends, Spongebob,And His Friends Batman, Robin, Clifford and his Friends, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, IG-88 and his Friends, MrSMBRULEZ, Hank Hill and his Friends Sam Clover Alex Gumball Darwin Penny Steve Urkel Larry David Jerry Seinfeld and his Friends Robin Starlyn (from Tom and Jerry the Movie), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and eakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, SoPupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Plnic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz Simba, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot's siblings and the characters, Spongebob and the characters, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Ariel, Melody, Princess Jasmine, Belle, Princess Aroura, Princess Odette, Princess Tiana, Snow White, the entire cast from Regular Show, Meta Knight, Pajama Sam, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, the Star Fox team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362 Kids World's Adventures Team, the Tiny Toons gang, and the rest of the characters are heroes will guest star in this film. Gallery A_Very_Brady_Sequel_opening_screenshot.png IMG_20180903_121150.jpg IMG_20180903_121319.jpg Ohbs02.jpg The_Brady_Bunch_House_of_Cards.jpg 77d7dqgl6me4m64q.jpg 20160101_153443.jpg IMG_20180903_122902.jpg IMG_20180903_123457.jpg 1191147754_cap015.jpg Season221.png 80s-fashion-kids-864.jpg Ohbs03.jpg Ohbs04.jpg IMG_20180903_123016.jpg Ohbs05.jpg Ohbs06.jpg Ohbs07.jpg Ohbs08.jpg Ohbs10.jpg Ohbs11.jpg IMG_20180903_130253.jpg 1185836133_Very.Brady.Sequel.017.jpg 1185836133_Very.Brady.Sequel.018.jpg 1185836133_Very.Brady.Sequel.019.jpg 1185836133_Very.Brady.Sequel.020.jpg Ohbs12.jpg Ohbs13.jpg Ohbs14.jpg Ohbs15.jpg Ohbs16.jpg Ohbs17.jpg Ohbs18.jpg 20160101_175739.jpg A-very-brady-sequel-3-1.jpg Ohbs19.jpg 20160101_175829.jpg Ohbs20.jpg Ohbs21.jpg Ohbs22.jpg Ohbs23.jpg Ohbs24.jpg Ohbs25.jpg 20160101_180221-ANIMATION.gif 20160101_180252.jpg Ohbs26.jpg Ohbs27.jpg Ohbs28.jpg Ohbs29.jpg Ohbs30.jpg Maxresdefaultgoodtimemusic.jpg 20160101_180510.jpg 4545543_l5.jpg Ohbs31.jpg Ohbs32.jpg Ohbs33.jpg Ohbs34.jpg Kids_World's_Adventures_Of_A_Very_Brady_Sequel_(crossover).jpg Ohbs35.jpg Ohbs36.jpg Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adevntures Series Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Max Jackson Category:Jacob Samra